


Snow Blind

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yes. If it snows, I'll spend the night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



Pressing his forehead against the window, Hikaru kissed the glass lightly and turned to Akira. "It's going to snow today."

Akira poked him with his sock-clad foot. "It's August."

Hikaru wiggled in the windowseat until he was sitting down and leaning back against the window. "So? I don't want to go play shidougo today. I want to play with you."

"We've already played four times today."

Hikaru pulled at a thread coming loose from one of the many pillows stacked around him. "So? That was all speed go."

"And speed go doesn't count?" Akira stood up and motioned for Hikaru to follow. 

Grabbing the pillow to his chest, Hikaru followed. "We only play speed go to improve our reactions and to fit more games in. Are you telling me you *don't* want to play? 'Cause, I'm sure I can find another eternal rival around here somewhere."

Akira grabbed a jug of juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass. He took a long sip. "Can you? Who? I've seen Waya's latest game records. He's a good match for a 4-dan, but not for you. Isumi is about 6-dan level, but we're at the top."

"Which is why we shouldn't be playing shidougo." Hikaru slammed the pillow down on the kitchen table and stole a sip from Akira's glass. "If it does snow, will you spend the night?"

Taking the glass out of Hikaru's hand, Akira drained the rest of the juice. "Yes. If it snows, I'll spend the night."

An hour or so later, they gathered up the things they needed to take with them to the Institute and headed out the door. Akira had just shut the door behind him when he heard Hikaru gasp. He looked over to see what had happened, and there it was. Tiny snowflakes floating down from the sky briefly caught on his eyelashes and lips, and then they were gone.

Hikaru laughed and put the sleeve of his shirt in Akira's face. "See!" He jumped into the air and pumped a fist. "Slumber party!"

Akira wondered momentarily how he'd explain to his parents that he wouldn't be home for dinner, after all. But, then again, they knew Hikaru. So, as long as he didn't mention that he lost a bet about whether it would snow in August, he was reasonably certain his father would invite over Ogata and his mother's cooking wouldn't go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to get into my old hard drive and found a bunch of drabbles that never got properly posted. This is one such drabble.


End file.
